<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snake's Nesting Grounds by CarleighAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714344">A Snake's Nesting Grounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha'>CarleighAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots/Imagines [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnant Reader, Protective FP Jones II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Y/N} and FP have been seeing one another. She goes on her normal life but little did she know that life began to bloom until it let itself known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FP Jones II/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots/Imagines [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snake's Nesting Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics-Texts/Thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light came into the trailer's window, in a bed laid a pair that lay bare to each other under a sheet. {Y/N} Vulpe, Archie Andrew's 26-year cousin lay next to a sleeping FP Jones. She couldn't help but love the Serpent King that slithered in between the crack of the walls she had to build up over the countless years of running off.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><em>How could someone be so handsome yet so appealing?</em> {Y/N} thought as she got up and gathered her things. She quickly got out the door, riding her bike back home. {Y/N} was a serpent that went by the name Wolf for her unusual sharp k9's. As she went inside the house, she heard Fred call for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Where have you been {Y/N}?"  He asked as she smiled, the two embraced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Just out to Pops, visited FP, finally decided to come home." {Y/N} says as she replied as he smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Good to see you are coming out of your shell and are back home. I'm glad FP is helping out." He says as she nodded. The two serpents have been seeing one another for about three months. {Y/N} heard her phone go off. She lifts it up and sees that FP had texted her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Saw you left. Hope everything is ok ;)</em>- FP. {Y/N} couldn't help but smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Joining the Serpents was a good choice if I am being honest. I'm sorry for having to stay away for a bit." {Y/N} says as she smiled at her uncle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I know that you two..." Fred starts as {Y/N} chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" We are safe, I promise you." {Y/N} says as Fred smiled. {Y/N} saw Archie coming down the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" {Y/N}!" Archie exclaimed before he embraced her. {Y/N} chuckled as Archie smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Why are you back?" Archie asked as she sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I've been back for four months." {Y/N} confessed as Archie was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I was running from very bad people. But everything was taken care of. I also had to make sure nothing would follow me back home." {Y/N} says as Archie smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Well, our family has had a few accidents. I'm just glad you are back home." Archie says as {Y/N} smiled. As Fred handed her a cup of coffee, the smell alone got to her. She dropped the cup and ran to the bathroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" {Y/N}!" Fred called out as she proceeded to throw up her guts. Soon she sat on the floor rubbing her {H/C} hair out of the way. She saw the two staring at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" It's ok. I'm ok." {Y/N} says as she didn't understand why the coffee's smell got to her. She got a message on her phone, there she saw the date. It was the 18th of February, her period was late, like 2 weeks. She walked passed the two after reassuring them that she was quite alright. After collecting what she needed from the store. She did what she had to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" After my luck turns good, this happens." {Y/N} says as she stared at the object with the blue plus mark. Yet, {Y/N} felt hopeful. She was always told by the people who she babysat for that she would make a good mother. {Y/N} could see herself holding that bundle of joy. Then FP's face, his smile came into her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" FP. How am I going to tell him?" {Y/N} asked herself. She placed her hand on her flat stomach. {Y/N} got on her bike and went to Sweetwater River. {Y/N} picked up her phone and gave FP a call.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>' {Y/N}? Are you ok?' Fp asked as {Y/N} smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>' Can we meet at SweetWater River?' {Y/N} asked as she heard FP shuffling some stuff.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>' Sure, I'll be there in 10 mins.' He says as he hung up. {Y/N} placed her phone in her pocket and leaned against her bike. Her hand flat against her stomach. Thinking about how her Uncle said she would make a great mom one day. Thinking about how FP even said that she would be a great mom. When {Y/N} lurked about Riverdale, she took care of Jughead herself when FP wasn't in the right mindset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" {Y/N}!" FP called out. She turned to see him and saw him park his bike. {Y/N} clutched the stick in her serpent's jacket tight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" What was so important that we needed to meet here? Not that there is anything wrong with it." He says as he leaned on her bike.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I'm late." She says as FP looked confused as hell. She smiled at his expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I'm pregnant FP." {Y/N} says as his eyes widened. {Y/N} pulled out the test and showed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" {Y/N}. This is incredible." FP says as he smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I just found out not even 15 minutes ago." {Y/N} replied to the Serpent King. FP then kissed her lips tenderly as he picked her up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" We have to keep you safe. We can't tell anyone." FP says as he set {Y/N} down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Not for the first three months, then we are in a safe zone." {Y/N} says as FP just smiled at his first red head. The two decided to go back to his trailer. Jughead was staying the night at Betty's. FP carefully undressed {Y/N} with caution. She laid down as FP undressed, he covered them. He kept {Y/N}'s flat belly exposed. FP placed his head there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Hey, it's your daddy. I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to love you with all my heart." FP says against the stomach of his girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Your daddy is an old man." {Y/N} whispered, FP glared at her and growled against her skin. She just chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" I'm not old!" FP barked at her, sitting up and she got in his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" 50 is old babe." {Y/N} replied before FP pulled her down carefully. The two spooning, FP behind {Y/N}.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Next time you call me old. I'll teach you I'm not." FP growled in {Y/N}'s ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Bring it." {Y/N} says as FP placed a hand on her flat stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" You are in the snake's nest." FP whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>" Never piss a mama wolf off!" {Y/N} told him. FP just rocked her hips against him. The motion lulled the two into a slumber. FP knew that he would protect {Y/N} and their growing baby that nested in her womb.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>